corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate
Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate is The Wiggles' third album, released in 1993. This album is about The Wiggles meeting and going on an adventure with Captain Feathersword and his pirate mates to find a treasure chest that he buried on an island years ago, and after that they celebrate his birthday. Plot The Wiggles get to meet Captain Feathersword and his pirate mates as when they all go on adventure to find treasure. First of all, they have to go through a huge storm as when they go across the ocean. After the storm, they arrived safe on the island. Then they began to look for the treasure around the island for the treasure that Captain Feathersword buried years ago. When they dogged and found the treasure, they all noticed that they found baked beans. Captain Feathersword remembered that he buried baked beans for them to eat. As when they left the island, it was also Captain Feathersword's birthday and the pirate mates were playing a trick on the Captain. Little while later, they gave the Captain a surprise as when he entered the room and he said that it was the best birthday that he ever had and then the pirate mates sing a birthday song to him. Stories and Songs # Story: Meet Captain Feathersword And His Friends Song: Captain Feathersword - 3:33 # Story: The Storm Songs: (a) Wind, Rain And The Sea (b) Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea - 5:51 # Story: Captain Feathersword's Buried Treasure Song: Treasure Chest - 7:07 # Story: The Day Penelope, Raj And Imran Surprised Captain Feathersword Songs: (a) We're Playing A Trick On The Captain (b) Have A Happy Birthday - 6:14 Personnel * All Stories and Songs composed and written by 'The Wiggles' - J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page (All rights reserved) * Produced and Engineered by: The Wiggles - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page. * Recorded at ''Edward Brothers Studios, Randwick 1993'' * All male voices: ''Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page'' * Penelope's voice: Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna' * '''Photography: ''Jeff Fatt'' * Artwork: ''Lynne Trevall'' * Cover Design and Illustration: ''Franciscus Henri'' Trivia * The song Captain Feathersword was used in the 1993 video Wiggle Time!, its 1998 remake, and The Wiggles' 1st and 2nd TV Series. A re-recording was released in 2006 on TV Series 5 and Karaoke Songs 2, and the current generation re-recorded it in 2016 for the Dance Dance! album and video. * Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea was later used in the video Big Red Car. A re-recorded version appeared on TV Series 2, the North American version of Yummy Yummy, and performed in concert in The Wiggly Big Show, all released in 1999. In 2006, a new recording was used in Here Comes The Big Red Car album and video, as well as TV Series 5. * We're Playing a Trick on the Captain and Have a Happy Birthday were also re-recorded in 2006, and made their video debut on It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! They also were released on its album counterpart, the North American album Splish Splash Big Red Boat, and some episodes of TV Series 5. * Wind, Rain and the Sea was also re-recorded in 2006, but only appeared in some episodes of TV Series 5 and never appeared again or before. * Like the Wiggles' debut album, the booklet doesn't have any photos and is just black text on a white background. * This is the only album to introduce Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna. Gallery StoriesandSongs.png|Front cover File:StoriesandSongsTheAdventuresOfCaptainFeatherswordTheFriendlyPiratebackcover.jpeg|Back cover File:StoriesandSongsTheAdventuresOfCaptainFeatherswordTheFriendlyPiratebooklet.jpeg|Booklet File:StoriesandSongsTheAdventuresOfCaptainFeatherswordTheFriendlyPiratedisc.jpeg File:StoriesAndSongs-Cassette.JPG|Cassette edition StoriesAndSongs-CassetteBackCover.JPG|Back cover of Cassette StoriesandSongsCassetteTapeatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Cassette at Powerhouse Museum Category:Children's music albums Category:Albums Category:The Wiggles albums Category:The Wiggles